Modern integrated circuits (ICs) and electronic assemblies, and the devices therein, are at risk of damage due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. This is well known in the art. Accordingly, it is commonplace to provide an ESD protection clamp (voltage limiting device) across the terminals of such devices, IC's and electronic circuits or assemblies. For certain processing technologies, bipolar NPN-based ESD protection structures have proved to be very resistive during a mean negative transient current stress. In addition, during the time activation of NPN type ESD protection structure, and over voltage can be created which exceeds the voltage capability of the circuit to be protected. As used herein, the term integrated circuit and the abbreviation IC are intended to refer to any type of circuit or electronic assembly whether formed in a monolithic substrate or as individual elements or a combination thereof.